James Potter e o Descendente de Salazar
by MoonCream
Summary: James Potter levava uma vida não tão comum com seus pais, afinal, eles eram bruxos. O momento que ele sempre esperou, finalmente bate a sua porta, ou melhor, voa até suas mãos em formato de carta, entregue por uma elegante coruja. Hogwarts o aguarda.
1. Travessa do Tranco

PRIMEIRO ANO

O DESCENDENTE DE SALAZAR

CAPÍTULO UM

HAESTY PETRE

O quadro ocupava metade da parede, com sua moldura dourada. O homem retratado possuía feições simiescas e uma barba que ia quase até a cintura. A pele era muito pálida, os lábios arroxeados curvados num sorriso de escárnio. Aos seus pés estava deitada uma cobra de aspecto voraz e submisso, como um serviçal intimidador. Embaixo da pintura, gravado em letras prateadas, estava um nome: Salazar Slytherin.

-Salazar. –murmurou o primeiro homem. –Uma figura e tanto, não acha Wegen?

-Naturalmente. –concordou. –Mas, fale baixo, não queremos acordar nenhum quadro.

-Eu sei, eu sei. A pintura deve estar por aqui.

Vasculharam em silêncio pelo cômodo abafado de mofo. O aposento estava no semi-breu, iluminado somente pelas varinhas dos dois homens; não havia som nenhum que não fosse o das suas respirações, descompassadas graças ao suspense. Alguns instantes depois Wegen exclamou:

-Guideon, acho que encontrei.

E lá estava, presa a parede oposta ao quadro de Salazar, escondida por detrás de uma cortina comida por traças: A figura impotente de um barão muito bonito. O impiedoso e cruel barão Haesty Petre.

CAPÍTULO DOIS

A CARTA

-James Potter, volte aqui agora mesmo! –berrou a Sra. Reola Potter, ofegante. –Está bem, eu desisto. Por outro lado...

O menino parou onde estava, o sorriso brincalhão desaparecendo dos lábios. A mulher sorriu vitoriosa, havia conseguido a atenção do filho. Espalmou as mãos sujas de terra por causa da corrida pelo jardim de rosas-de-todas-as-cores, e ficou calada, com o semblante de alguém que guarda um grande segredo.

-Por outro lado o que mãe? –perguntou, com uma pontinha de arrependimento.

-Não irei lhe entregar algo muito especial. Aliás, irei viajar no seu lugar. Sempre quis estudar tudo de novo.

O coração de James saltou, literalmente, e o sorriso retornou ao rosto, três vezes maior. Ele correu até a Sra. Potter e a abraçou apertado.

-Me desculpa, prometo não correr de você nunca mais. –murmurou ao soltá-la.

-Está perdoado, meu pequeno destruidor de rosas-de-todas-as-cores.

Ele estava ansioso, os olhos brilhando de excitação. Vendo a demora da mãe em lhe entregar o que sabia que ela escondia grunhiu impaciente:

-Mãe, minha carta.

-Que carta? –ela se fez de boba, rindo divertida da expressão zangada de James. –Está bem, está bem. Aqui está, meus parabéns.

James leu rápido, a cada linha a empolgação crescendo. Ao terminar, gritou uma exclamação de felicidade indefinida o mais alto que seus pulmões de criança podiam suportar. A Sra. Potter riu mais um pouco e o seu marido, um homem de cabelos grisalhos volumosos e feições pacíficas apareceu no jardim, carregando uma cesta lotada de saquinhos de sementes.

-Posso saber quem ganhou na loteria?

-Fausto e suas manias de trouxa. –zombou Reola se aproximando para lhe beijar os lábios.

-Já ouviram falar em loteria? –indagou, surpreso.

-Pai, olha! –exclamou James, impaciente demais para qualquer assunto que não fosse ele e a sua carta de admissão para grande Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

-Vamos nos separar do nosso garotinho em setembro. –comentou a Sra. Potter com um muxoxo.

-Eu não sou um garotinho, estou quase completando doze anos. –corrigiu com orgulho. –Depois, se não estiver muito ocupado, posso visitá-los nas férias de verão, é claro. –emendou em tom de descaso fingido.

-Ele puxou a você, querido. –disse Reola.

Fausto deu um beliscão de brincadeira na esposa e riu, congratulando James por ter sido chamado para Hogwarts.

-Precisamos comprar seu material. Nossa, é sempre tão divertido comprar os materiais, principalmente pela primeira vez. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. –disse a Sra. Potter.

-É porque foi ontem, meu amor. –brincou o Sr. Potter. –Por gárgulas galopantes, realmente parece que foi ontem! Mal acredito que James já tem onze anos...

-Quase doze. –corrigiu novamente, de cara feia.

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

BECO DIAGONAL

O sol refugiava numa pilha de caldeirões à porta da loja mais próxima. _Caldeirões de todos os tamanhos, desde latão à prata. _Anunciava um cartaz chamativo, com letras que piscavam e mudavam de cor.

A Sra. Potter buscou pela lista de materiais dentro do bolso do seu manto roxo-claro. Deu uma lida rápida e comentou:

-Você vai precisar de um, James. Quer entrar logo na loja, ou, prefere na volta? Nunca gostei tanto de caldeirões.

O menino deu de ombros, murmurando um tanto faz. Reola então tomou a decisão por ele, e logo eles estavam dando as costas para a loja de caldeirões.

Havia muitos estabelecimentos naquela ruela que serpenteava em pedras irregulares. Lojas de todos os tipos: sapatos, trajes formais, brinquedos encantados, poções do amor... Nos cantos se encontravam vendedores ambulantes, vendendo seus produtos ou lendo a sorte de quem os pagasse. Era tudo muito colorido e divertido. James estava encantado.

-Bem, aqui está à loja Floreiro e Borrões, minha favorita, e em frente está a Vestes para todos os gostos. Que tal você ir tirando suas medidas enquanto eu separo os livros?

-Por mim tudo bem. –respondeu, com alívio. Não gostava de comprar livros com a mãe, era sempre uma demora.

-Eu encontro com você na Vestes para todos os gostos, então. –concluiu a Sra. Potter, já a caminho da livraria.

James entrou na loja de roupas com passos miúdos, observando e tocando nos vários tecidos a amostra. Os tecidos mais caros, que se encontravam em prateleiras muito altas, brilhavam com uma intensidade inimaginável, mudando de estampa ao sabor do vento. A atendente era uma bruxa alta, fina e de nariz empinado.

-Não toque em nada. –sibilou, se aproximando visivelmente a contragosto. –Onde estão os seus pais?

-Mi--... –mas mudou de idéia imediatamente, um sorriso maroto surgindo no rosto. –Em Azkaban.

A bruxa pareceu surpresa, e um tanto alarmada.

-Um crime terrível. –continuou James. –Tão terrível que minha pobre avozinha não agüentou. Morreu do coração.

Parou de propósito, só para despertar ainda mais a curiosidade da mulher.

-Que... Que crime? –perguntou finalmente, engolindo em seco.

-Você quer saber qual foi o crime? Tem certeza? Está bem então, eu conto. Eles criaram um monstro, uma quimera. Meio sapo, meio peixe boi, meio coelho. Ela era especializada em matar atendentes de lojas de roupa.

-Seu pentelho. –grunhiu a atendente, percebendo que fora alvo de uma brincadeira. –Não gaste meu tempo.

E saiu categoricamente, voltando toda a sua atenção para uma família que esperava em silêncio, composta por uma mulher de cabelo impecavelmente penteado e duas crianças. A primeira, um menino provavelmente da idade de James, sentado num banquinho com cara de tédio, o cabelo muito preto caindo sobre os olhos. A segunda, um garoto menor, loiro e visivelmente muito comportado.

-Eu quero um uniforme de Hogwarts. –rebateu James, correndo atrás da bruxa de nariz empinado.

Ela, que conversava com a mulher de cabelo impecável, se voltou para ele com desdém.

-Não atendo crianças e estou ocupada. –informou fitando novamente sua cliente. –Me desculpe à intromissão do menino, Senhora...?

-Black. –respondeu, a voz pausada e fria. –Como ia dizendo preciso de um uniforme para Sirius. –continuou, ignorando completamente a existência de James.

-Não tem ninguém aqui que possa me atender? –exclamou James, impaciente. –Sinceramente, minha mãe vai pagar, sabe? Eu não pretendo roubar nada.

-Está certo, pare de falar um instante que eu já resolvo o seu uniforme. –cedeu a bruxa fina, irritada. –Hogwarts, Sra. Black?

-Naturalmente.

James bufou, se vendo obrigado a esperar. Para sua sorte havia outro banquinho próximo ao que o menino entediado sentava, os dois braços sobre as coxas, a cabeça descansando sobre as mãos.

-Ola. –cumprimentou James ao sentar. –Hogwarts também?

-É. –confirmou o garoto, um pouco mais animado. –Eu vi você falando com a lojista. Foi bem engraçado.

-Obrigado.

-Seus pais estão mesmo em Azkaban? –perguntou o garoto, interessado.

-Não, meu pai está no Ministério trabalhando e minha mãe na loja em frente. –esclareceu James.

-Que pena. –deixou escapar o garoto, decepcionado. –Digo, Azkaban é terrível e tudo, mas, seria legal se sua história fosse verdadeira. Minha mãe está bem ali, e aquele é meu irmão, Regulus. –disse, apontando para o menino de cabelo loiro. –Eu sou Sirius.

-James Potter. –anunciou, sorridente. –Seu irmão não parece nada com você, o cabelo loiro e tudo mais.

-É, eu sei. –concordou Sirius. –E acredite, a aparência é o que mais temos em comum. Olha só isso.

Sirius se pôs de pé, chamando o irmão. Quando Regulus se aproximou, ele o desafiou a galantear a atendente. O menino pareceu abismado.

-Sirius! A mamãe não gosta nada das suas brincadeiras, você devia mesmo parar com isso. –resmungou. –Mamãe diz que brincadeiras assim estragam a imagem da família, porque você não pode simplesmente ficar parado?

-Porque eu não sou uma planta. –respondeu Sirius, risonho. –Muito bem, Regulus, pode ir. Já provei o que queria provar para o James.

Regulus olhou furioso de um para o outro, voltando para o posto de companheiro da mãe.

-Não disse?

-Ele parece bem chato. –concordou James, rindo.

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse responder, a bruxa de nariz empinado o chamou, pronta para lhe tirar as medidas.

-Saco... –praguejou Sirius, baixinho. –A gente se vê, certo?

-Claro. –concordou James, ficando de pé. –Odeio esperar, acho que vou dar uma volta.

-Eu iria com você, mas minha mãe me decapitaria antes de eu chegar à porta.

James riu, caminhando para fora da loja de roupas. Podia ver pela vitrine sépia desbotada que sua mãe ainda examinava os livros, a sacola praticamente vazia. Pelo menos isso lhe daria tempo para explorar o Beco Diagonal.

As ruelas pareciam todas iguais, apinhadas de bruxos, mestiços, e alguns poucos trouxas acompanhando seus meninos. As lojas começavam a se repetir, já havia contado seis só de caldeirões e vez ou outra agora ele podia avistar homens mal-encarados ou mulheres encapuzadas. Ao olhar para trás pôde ver o banco Gringotes se distanciando mais e mais a cada passo. Quando deu por si, estava numa rua sombria, com estabelecimentos que pareciam dedicar-se unicamente à Arte das Trevas. Dois bruxos malvestidos o observavam da sombra de um portal, cochichando entre si. Apreensivo James apressou o passo.

Uma velha placa de madeira, pendurada acima de uma loja que vendia velas envenenadas, informava que ele se encontrava na Travessa do Tranco. Isto não adiantou muito, pois James nunca ouvira falar naquele lugar. Uma bruxa idosa se aproximava, abrindo um sorriso e mostrando os dentes cobertos de limo. James se arrepiou, apesar da coragem da qual se gabava. Antes que a bruxa o alcançasse, ele correu até a loja mais próxima, chamada Odalisca: Objetos e anteparos de raridade inquestionável. Ao entrar, um odor ocre lhe surpreendeu as narinas. Não havia ninguém no lugar. Os mostruários continham itens estranhos. Anéis com pedras escuras, um baralho sangrento, um olho de vidro arregalado. Máscaras diabólicas o espiavam das paredes, uma variedade de ossos humanos jazia sobre o balcão e instrumentos pontiagudos e enferrujados pendiam do teto. Era tudo bem assustador, James tinha de admitir.

Quanto mais cedo saísse dali melhor, mas, ainda podia ver a velha bruxa do lado de fora, segurando uma bandeja com insetos petrificados ou algo igualmente asqueroso, fitando um e o outro lado da rua, provavelmente procurando por ele. James ouviu barulhos de passos, e se sobressaltou. Procurou por algum lugar para se esconder, encontrando um armário preto à sua esquerda; saltou até ele e se fechou dentro, deixando apenas uma frestinha na porta para espiar. Segundos depois, uma porta de madeira negra foi aberta, e dois homens saíram dela.

-Eu preciso da faca, Nesgus. –sussurrou o segundo homem, as vestes negras feito carvão, o rosto escondido por detrás do chapéu pontudo. Sua voz era jovem. –Você não está sendo justo.

-Eu não estou sendo justo, Guiedon? Ora, eu não estou sendo um tolo isso sim. A faca não vale menos do que o que eu lhe informei. Agora, se quiser procurar outro vendedor... –emendou ele em tom irônico.

-Não brinque comigo! –rugiu Guiedon. –Você sabe que ela é única. Se ao menos você entendesse a causa...

-Eu não sou tão burro quanto você pensa. –rebateu Nesgus, mexendo na barba pontuda. –Se o _senhor_ se dispuser a me explicar.

-Hogwarts. –respondeu, orgulhoso e ressentido ao mesmo tempo. –Não, espere. Não é seguro revelar nada aqui, você tem uma lareira de Pó de Flu não tem? Vamos para outro lugar.

-Como queira. –assentiu Nesgus, apanhando rapidamente algo do balcão e abrindo a porta. Quando os dois desapareceram, James, o mais silenciosamente possível, saiu do armário, passou pelos mostruários de vidro e saiu da loja. Seu coração batia descompassado enquanto corria para longe das ruelas tortuosas. Quando finalmente pôde divisar o edifício de mármore muito branco que era o banco Gringotes, parou para tomar fôlego. Precisava voltar para loja de roupas, ou sua mãe faria um escândalo.

Algo o deixara intrigado. O segundo homem, o tal de Guiedon, mencionara Hogwarts. Ao que ele estava se referindo? Ao julgar pelo local o qual freqüentava, boa coisa não devia ser. James engoliu em seco. A história toda lhe dava arrepios. Gostaria de tê-los seguido, mas, não poderia viajar com Pó de Flu e abandonar sua mãe no Beco Diagonal.

Ele chegou a Vestes para todos os gostos praticamente sem ar. Espiando a vitrine da Floreira e Borrões constatou muito contente que a mãe agora que estava na fila do caixa.

A bruxa de nariz empinado estava terminando de tirar as medidas de James quando a Sra. Potter apareceu, carregando duas sacolas repletas de livros.

-James, você não vai acreditar. Finalmente a tese de Schunin saiu, aquela sobre a interação trouxa-bruxa. Seu pai ficara satisfeitíssimo.

-Estamos quase terminando por aqui. –anunciou a atendente. –Tenho o uniforme perfeito numa dessas prateleiras. Seu filho tem uma medida muito... _comum_.

Reola ficou em dúvida se deveria sorrir ou não, o que acabou resultando numa espécie de careta. Ela colocou os dois sacos pesados no chão e foi resolver o pagamento com a lojista.

Pararam em seguida para comprar pergaminho e penas. James escolheu uma que brilhava no escuro, de bico dourado e pena vermelha.

-Bonita, filho. Lembra a Grifinória.

-É. –concordou James. –Por isso que eu a escolhi.

-Bom garoto, acho que no final das contas você puxou a mim.

Após parar na farmácia, que era bem fascinante para compensar seu cheiro horrível, uma mistura de ovo estragado e repolho podre, onde compraram ingredientes básicos para preparar poções, decidiram passar na Olivaras, a loja de varinhas.

A frente do estabelecimento era estreita e feiosa. Letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta diziam Olivaras: Artesões de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C. Havia somente três varinhas sobre almofadas púrpuras desbotadas na vitrine empoeirada. Foi um pequeno golpe para James, que esperava algo bem mais pomposo. Adquirir sua própria varinha era um dos grandes sonhos de infância. Um sinhinho tocou em algum lugar no fundo da loja quando eles entraram. Era uma lojinha mínima, quase vazia, exceto por um sofá marrom, bastante antiquado. Reola o acompanhou até o balcão, espiando como se fosse pela primeira vez as várias caixinhas pretas empilhadas até o teto. James sentia como se uma magia muito antiga e poderosa pairasse no ar, como efeito do silêncio e da poeira.

-Boa tarde. –disse uma voz suave. Era um homem de pouco mais de cinqüenta anos, os olhos grandes e muito claros brilhando como duas luas na penumbra da loja. –Reola, faz tempo dês da última vez que veio aqui. Corda de coração de dragão e faia, vinte e dois centímetros, estou certo?

A Sra. Potter se surpreendeu por ele se lembrar dela, estava lisonjeada.

-Sim, está. –admitiu, sorrindo. –Dessa vez, trouxe meu filho.

O homem parou os olhos em James, o fitando com uma expressão calma e interessada.

-Ele tem seus olhos. –comentou. -Sr. Potter, o senhor é destro?

-Sim. –respondeu, entusiasmado. Nunca tivera um momento tão mágico.

-Por favor, estique o braço sim? Isso. –Ele mediu James do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça. Enquanto media, informou: - As varinhas Olivaras possuem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica. Usamos pêlos de unicórnio, cordas de coração de dragão, chifres de ogros das planícies. Não há duas varinhas Olivaras iguais, Sr. Potter. E é claro, o senhor jamais conseguirá resultados tão bons como a varinha de outros bruxos.

-Meu pai comentou algo parecido. –disse James. –Algo sobre a varinha escolher o bruxo e tudo mais.

-Ele está certíssimo. Bem, já chega. –falou, guardando a fita métrica. –Experimente esta Sr. Potter: Carvalho, vinte e três centímetros.

James segurou a varinha, fazendo alguns movimentos aleatórios com ela e murmurando feitiços que ouvira os pais fazerem, porém, nada aconteceu e o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão.

-Talvez ébano e pena de fênix, dezoito centímetros. Flexível.

James a balançou de lá para cá, sentindo-se mais confortável com essa do que com a anterior.

-Muito bem, vejamos outra flexível... Ah, já sei! –exclamou o Sr. Olivaras radiante, virando-se para as estantes com caixinhas pretas e escolhendo uma bastante alta, meio empoeirada. –Mogno, vinte e oito centímetros, _bastante_ flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações.

Ele apanhou a varinha, sentindo um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu e tornou a baixá-la, cortando o ar com um zunido. Uma torrente de faíscas coloridas saíram da ponta como fogos de artifício. Reola pareceu satisfeita. James estava encantado, sentia que aquela varinha fora feito para ele. Predestinada a sua pessoa.

-Então a encontramos. –concluiu o homem. – É uma varinha interessante. Acho que podemos esperar um grande bruxo na família, Sra. Potter. Com um pouco de dedicação o Sr. Potter será um excelente transfigurador. –previu, dirigindo-se até uma gaveta onde guardava o dinheiro. –Cinco galeões, Reola.

James estava muito feliz. Até esquecera-se do ocorrido na loja de artefatos raros. Encontrar a varinha fora como ganhar mais um pedaço de braço. Um pedaço que sempre sentira falta.

Na volta, passaram numa loja chamada Puppy-kingdom. Ela estava lotada de meninos da idade de James, todos muito animados com a idéia de comprar um animalzinho de estimação. O lugar cheirava a pêlo de gato, e á um cheiro peculiar, provavelmente dos produtos utilizados nos aquários dos sapos. Eram dois atendentes, ambos de aspecto gentil, muito ocupados com tantos clientes. Além dos costumeiros gatos, sapos, corujas e ratos havia dois espécimes mais raros, um morcego e uma cobra longa e ameaçadora.

-O que você acha? Talvez um sapo?

-Talvez, se você me ajudar a transformá-lo num dragão. –brincou, passando os olhos nas vitrines. –Eu quero um gatinho. –anunciou, depois de meio minuto.

-Ótima escolha. –aderiu Reola. –Qual?

James apontou para um filhotinho que pulava de um lado para o outro, chateando um gato mais velho. Ele era marrom com ocasionais manchas pretas, uma completamente ao redor do olho direito, o que, para a maioria das outras crianças era um péssimo defeito.

-Sabe quem ele me lembra? –questionou a mãe.

-Não posso nem imaginar. –devolveu em tom irônico.

Quando estavam finalmente voltando, pararam uma última vez na loja de caldeirões onde James comprou um bonito caldeirão de estanho, e uma balança, para pesar poções, bem trabalhada. O telescópio, seus pais já tinham em casa.

-Que nome vai dar ao gato, James? –perguntou a Sra. Potter, enquanto esperava na fila do caixa. –Que tal Arruaceiro?

-Hum, estava pensando em algo mais... egípcio. –respondeu, acariciando com a mão livre o gatinho que miava alto, implorando por liberdade.

-Ainda estou muito em dúvida de quem você puxou, afinal. -comentou a Sra. Potter, fingindo seriedade. –Egípcio; James você é uma criança esquisita.

-Eu sei. –rebateu, sorridente. –Papai deve conhecer um monte de nomes egípcios. Lembra mês retrasado quando ele estava apaixonado por múmias?

-Lembro. –Reola disse, rindo alto. –É, acho que temos um veredicto, você _definitivamente_ puxou para seu pai.

.

.

.

Não gosto da configuração do fanfiction... não sei, fica tão mais bonito no word . Bem, esse é um projeto que eu sempre quis iniciar, sabe, contar a história do James e tudo, ao mesmo tempo que também falo da vida dos outros marotos. Não prometo que vou fazer essa fic do Primeiro ano ficar tão longa quanto o livro da J.K Rowling, mas também não pretendo pular coisas importantes como o expresso, o teste de seleção, etc :) Tenho mais um cápitulo grande pronto, e vou postá-lo próximo sábado ou algo assim, quando conseguir adiantar o terceiro.

Hmm, eu gostaria mesmo de comentários :x levando em consideração que é uma fic grande e talz, incentivo é sempre muito, muito bom! Então, por favor, se leu e gostou ou tem sua reclamação comente. Só, comente...

Alguns trechos da fic eu tirei do primeiro ou do segundo livro de Harry Potter, geralmente a descrição dos lugares.

Os casais da fic não são bem uma supresa. James/Lily e Sirius/Remus. Não gosta de slash? Desculpa, mas sou uma amante incondicional do casal. Se bem que a coisa vai andar meio lenta. Esse é o primeiro ano, céus. Ninguém morre de paixões com onze anos de idade. Ok, acho que já escrevi demais, por favor, comente e prometo que posto mais! **COMENTE**. Certo certo, parei. O que vocês acharam do James? A personalidade tá legal? Ele parece muito velho? Hm, adoraria a **SUA OPINIÃO**. muito obrigada.


	2. Ranhoso

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

EXPRESSO HOGWARTS

James passou o mês de agosto todo em eterno estado de inquietação. Corria pela casa exclamando em alto e bom som que estava indo para Hogwarts, pedia ao pai que lhe ensinasse magias divertidas, como uma que transformava a cabeça das pessoas em cabeça de bagre, perguntava a mãe sobre a escola e sobre os professores, e não passava nem um minuto sequer sem sacudir a varinha de lá para cá, extasiado com as fagulhas multicoloridas.

Na última semana antes de setembro, o Sr. Potter convidou James para jogar quadribol na parte de frente do jardim, que era muito verde e larga, a grama aparada regularmente pelas mãos habilidosas da Sra. Potter. Ramsés, o pequenino gato de James, o seguiu prontamente com seus passinhos miúdos, miando baixinho.

O sol já estava começando a desaparecer no horizonte quando eles terminaram de jogar. Fausto muito suado, apoiado na vassoura e sem fôlego, James um pouco mais animado, sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre a grama, mas igualmente encharcado.

-Você é um ótimo artilheiro, James. –observou Fausto. –Formidável. Eu por meu lado sou um desastre.

-Nem tanto. –respondeu James, alisando Ramsés que se espreguiçava no seu colo. –Pai, você era do time de quadribol?

-Não, mas não se decepcione ainda. Eu fui monitor. –informou, orgulhoso.

-Ser monitor deve ser muito chato. –retorquiu. –Não querendo diminuir seu crédito nem nada, mas eu não gostaria de ser monitor.

-Claro, porque você prefere milhões de vezes mais ser o garoto que foge e zomba deles, correto? –adivinhou o Sr. Potter, sem severidade.

-Até você tem de admitir que isso soa bem mais divertido. –admitiu.

-Vamos entrar, estou com sede. –disse Fausto, meio minuto depois, arrastando o corpo penosamente. –Esse exercício todo acaba com os meus músculos.

Reola lia um livro na sala de estar, as páginas voando sozinhas no momento certo. Seu cabelo castanho-claro estava preso num coque, e ela mordia um pedaço de cenoura distraidamente.

-Sabe, se Zanin colocasse umas figuras, esse livro seria realmente interessante. –ressaltou, a ouvi-los entrar. –Sabia que ele viveu muitos anos como trouxa? Depois de Hogwarts, digo. Vocês precisam ler o que ele fala sobre os fantasmas.

-Zanin é muito sensionalista para meu gosto. –rebateu Fausto. –Querida, ainda tem torta de abóbora?

-Acho que sim, segunda... Terceira ou quarta gaveta. –e voltou a mergulhar nas páginas amareladas.

James se serviu de um pedaço duas vezes maior que o do Sr. Potter, jogando alguns farelos para Ramsés que miou agradecido. A torta era laranja berrante, adornada com amendoins explosivos que faziam barulho de estalo ao serem abocanhados.

-James, você se lembra da minha capa de invisibilidade? –indagou Fausto, pensativo.

-Lembro, mas você nunca me deixava mexer. –acrescentou James com um olhar ressentido.

-Porque você tinha cinco anos e poderia acabar simplesmente desaparecendo. –explicou o Sr. Potter. –Bom, mas, você conhece a história?

-O conto? Sim, é o favorito da mamãe.

Fausto assentiu, pegando mais meia fatia de torta.

-Sabe que a capa está na nossa família a gerações, também, não é?

James não sabia aonde ele queria chegar, a não ser que... A não ser que ele quisesse lhe presentear com a capa. O que seria incrível, mais que isso até. O pai vivia realizando truques, ora desaparecendo e reaparecendo de repente, ora fingindo estar sem um braço ou sem a cabeça. Uma vez chegara mesmo a espiar a casa vizinha, que era de trouxas. James já podia imaginar inúmeras utilidades para a relíquia.

-Pai, você vai me dar a capa? –perguntou, sem rodeios. Os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

-Um dia, claro. –respondeu evasivamente, o que fez James murchar. –Acho que tenho medo do que você faria com ela.

-Nada demais, eu prometo. –rebateu, uma centelha de esperança reacendendo no olhar. –Coisas nobres até.

-Como o que, exatamente?

-Como... –ele pensou um instante. –Salvar gatinhos indefesos, e ajudar os pobres.

-James, você pode fazer isso muito bem sem a capa. –observou Fausto rindo. –Que tal levar um pedaço de torta para sua mãe? Ela parece entretida demais para lembrar que tem de comer.

Os dias passaram num piscar de olhos, e, quando James acordou certa manhã com um cafuné carinhoso da mãe, percebeu que era dia primeiro de setembro e que em poucas horas estaria em Hogwarts. Um sorriso admirável lhe aderiu ao rosto enquanto ele pulava de lá pra cá, checando os livros, a caixa de Ramsés, as roupas que iria levar, e alguns brinquedos como canetinhas coloridas impossíveis de remover por três dias, saquinhos de chocolate que ao serem mastigados faziam a pessoa emitir som de galinha por quinze minutos ininterruptos, e bexigas d'água que se enchiam sozinhas após serem arremessadas.

-Você não vai poder levar a vassoura, James. –informou Reola, que dava uma última olhada na mala do filho para se certificar de que ele estava levando tudo o que precisava.

-Sério? –James estancou, decepcionado.

-Sim, nada de vassouras. –confirmou.

-Você vai superar. –emendou Fausto, que procurava seu paletó. –Gárgulas galopantes, não consigo encontrar minhas roupas de trouxa.

-Está se referindo àquele paletó roxo com botões esmeraldas? Sinceramente, Fausto, você só fica mais chamativo com ele. Guardei no armário de James.

-Reola, meu bem, odeio quando você tenta esconder as coisas de mim. Ainda não esqueci o liquidificador enterrado no jardim.

-Pai você queria triturar um pedaço da parede lembra? Pra ver ser dava pra beber. –comentou James categoricamente, prendendo Ramsés com cuidado.

A Sra. Potter riu com gosto, fitando o relógio que era feito somente de sombras douradas em formato de dragão chinês. 10:40. Fausto colocou o paletó apressado, procurando as chaves do carro-voador, uma novidade recente para o mundo bruxo. Reola e James o seguiram para o veículo, sentando-se no estofado macio com a mala sobre as coxas.

Chegaram à estação faltando dez minutos para partida do trem. O Sr. Potter colocou a mala de James num carrinho e o empurrou até a estação, enquanto a Sra. Potter passava recomendações para o filho:

-Não pule no lago, não vá para a floresta proibida, lembre-se de que animais selvagens não querem ser alimentados, querem alimentar-se de você. Nossa, James, o que vai ser de você sem mim durante todos esses meses? –questionou, parecendo preocupada de verdade.

-Nada de alimentar animais selvagens. Certo, eu posso fazer isso. Mãe, a lula gigante é um animal selvagem?

-_James_! –sibilou Reola, parando, logo que tinham chegado ao meio da plataforma nove e dez.

Fausto passou o carinho para James, e ajeitou o paletó que como previra a Sra. Potter, chamava mais atenção do que despistava.

-Você pode ir primeiro. –informou o Sr. Potter.

-Para onde? –perguntou James, olhando para os lados.

-Está vendo essa coluna? –indicou Reola, apontando para a parede de tijolos que ficava entre as duas plataformas. –Basta caminhar diretamente para ela. É só não parar e não ter medo.

-OK. –assentiu.

James ao longo de sua vida já atravessara muitas paredes que a primeira vista pareciam sólidas, portanto não se assustou muito. Ele começou a andar em direção a ela, depois apressou o passo, e no momento em que normalmente ocorreria a colisão, fechou os olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada a uma plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava _Expresso Hogwarts, 11 horas_.

A fumaça da locomotiva se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-se à balbúrdia e ao barulho de malas pesadas que eram arrastadas.

-Por Merlin, mal acredito que já é o seu último ano.

-...Seu tio não suporta Dementadores... Quem suporta afinal, não é?

-Em dezembro estamos planejando uma festa no pólo sul. Vai ser um arraso.

-Eu prometo que lhe envio um LP do Bob Dylan, minha filha!

-A Rússia é um horror, Stalin é um horror...

-Suplicando? Não supliquei!

-Eu vi a resposta dele, foi muito bondosa.

Os comentários eram dos mais diversos, soltos por pessoas igualmente diversas. Havia bruxos e trouxas, jovens e velhos, roupas de todos os aspectos e cores.

-Se você não correr, não vai encontrar um vagão. –advertiu o Sr. Potter que acabara de atravessar o portal de mãos dadas a Sra. Potter.

-Detesto admitir, mas ele tem razão. –concordou Reola.

Os primeiros vagões já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados às janelas conversando com as famílias, outros brigando por causa dos lugares. Fausto empurrou o carrinho de James pela plataforma procurando um lugar vago.

-Você trouxe roupa de frio? –perguntou Reola de repente.

-Trouxe. –respondeu James para o alívio da Sra. Potter. –Quatro cachecóis e cinco agasalhos, aliás.

-É sempre bom estar preparado. –explicou-se Reola, satisfeita.

Continuaram andando pela aglomeração até que encontraram um compartimento vago no final do trem. Fausto guardou a mala de James usando magia e depois lhe passou a caixa onde Ramsés descansava, alheio a todo o barulho e agitação.

-Precisamos ir, eu acho. –observou Reola, espiando pela janela e percebendo que a maioria dos pais já estava fora do trem. –Eu amo você, James. Vou ficar contando os dias até o natal.

-Tome cuidado por lá, hein. E tente não explodir mais banheiros que o necessário. –pediu Fausto abraçando o filho com carinho. –Vou sentir sua falta.

James sorriu, mas se desvencilhou do pai o mais rápido que pôde, um pouco envergonhado. Despediu-se da mãe que lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e se aproximou da janela para acenar para eles quando aparecessem na fila de pais soluçantes e lamurientos. Meio escondido pela cortina carmim, conseguiu reconhecer Sirius, o garoto da loja de roupas. Ele estava parado ao lado da mãe, sempre muito arrumada e impecavelmente penteada, do irmão, que tinha os olhos vermelhos e parecia bastante contrariado, e de uma menina alta, o cabelo loiro e liso.

-Mãe... –ouviu Regulus exclamar. –Tem certeza que não posso ir?

-Não é o momento, Regulus. –informou a mulher friamente, o que fez o menininho se calar de imediato. –Sirius, faça jus ao seu nome, não quero receber uma única coruja de reclamação sobre o seu mau comportamento.

-A não ser que a reclamação tenha algo haver com eu ter matado e torturado um nascido trouxa, não é? –disse Sirius em tom de desafio.

Por um instante a mulher só o fitou como se ele não existisse, depois uma centelha se acendeu em seus olhos e ela lhe deu um tapa. Sirius levou a mão ao rosto e a fuzilou com o olhar. A menina loira riu alto.

-Ele é uma peste, tia. –comentou. -Aposto que a senhora deve estar muito feliz de finalmente o estar despachando. Mas, não se preocupe, nós da sonserina iremos cuidar muito bem dele.

-Sim, estou confiante de que o colocarão nos trilhos. –confessou a Sra. Black, com nenhum pingo de remorso e sem rebater as afirmações da sobrinha. –Vá, Sirius. O trem partirá a qualquer momento.

Sirius virou as costas para mãe imediatamente, puxando seu carrinho com a cara fechada, o lado direito do seu rosto estava com uma marca em formato de mão. A garota loira deu um beijo em cada lado do rosto da tia e foi atrás de Sirius, falando algo ao o alcançar que o deixou mais irritado ainda.

James ficou aborrecido com a cena toda, afinal era de opinião que as mães tinham de amar os filhos incondicionalmente, nunca, jamais, levantando a mão contra eles. A Sra. Black não havia nascido para ser mãe, era o que achava.

Reola e Fausto conversavam animados com um casal de bruxos conhecidos, mas, ao ouvirem o apito fino indicando que o trem estava de partida, se voltaram para a janela de James, acenando efusivamente.

-Não perca seus óculos! –lembrou a Sra. Potter.

-Não precisamos de lembranças de Hogwarts, então esqueça a idéia de nos enviar um lustre, ou um fantasma. –disse o Sr. Potter. –Vamos sentir sua falta, James.

-Eu sei. –respondeu James, debruçado na janela. -Mas, não se preocupem, estou pensando seriamente em vir passar o natal com vocês.

-Espero que nos conceda essa honra, ó grande James. –disse Reola sorrindo.

O trem começou a andar. James viu os pais acenando até o trem ganhar velocidade e eles ficarem para trás, desaparecendo quando o trem fez a curva. As casas passaram num relâmpago pela janela, a vegetação se tornando um borrão esverdeado.

-Me solta Narcissa, eu não vou sentar com você e seus amiguinhos da sonserina. –James escutou Sirius gritar.

-_Amiguinhos da sonserina_. Pelo amor de deus, Sirius, tem certeza que é um Black? Vá então, só estava tentando ser simpática.

A porta da cabine se abriu e Sirius entrou, sem olhar para os lados e se esparramando no assento defronte a James.

-Quer um sapo de chocolate? –perguntou James, metendo as mãos no bolso do suéter e tirando um chocolate amassado que parecia um dia ter tido formato de sapo.

Sirius levantou os olhos e sorriu, surpreso.

-James! –exclamou, feliz. –Tem certeza que isso é um sapo de chocolate? Daqui parece mais um duende com chifres.

-Bem, talvez seja um duende com chifres. –ponderou James. –Quer um pouco?

-Seria bom. –admitiu Sirius, esticando o braço para receber um pedaço do chocolate. –Você coleciona as figurinhas?

-Meu pai é um fanático; faz uns cinco anos que ele procura a figurinha do Alvo Dumbledore.

-Seu pai coleciona figurinhas? –Sirius estava incrédulo.

-Hum, é. Isso é estranho? –James pensava que muitos adultos tinham o mesmo hobby.

-Não sei... Não consigo imaginar meus pais colecionando nada. Para ser justo, talvez caveiras humanas ou objetos das trevas.

Nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu novamente e uma menina ruiva de olhos muito verdes entrou com passos largos, se largando no banco, e encostando a cabeça na janela. Ela mal notara a presença de James e Sirius.

-Como ia dizendo, estou pensando seriamente em explodir o Beco diagonal na próxima quinta-feira. –disse Sirius, olhando de soslaio para a menina. Mas ela continuou calada, o rosto completamente escondido dos garotos.

-Deixa pra lá. –James deu de ombros. –Você gosta de quadribol?

-Mais ou menos...

-Mais ou menos? No duro, quadribol é a melhor coisa do mundo! –disse James, se exaltando tanto que ambos começaram a rir.

Pela segunda vez ouviram a porta do compartimento ser aberta, agora era um menino pálido, de pele macilenta e cabelo oleoso. Ele ignorou completamente a existência dos dois meninos, indo se sentar em frente à garota ruiva.

-Sirius, estou começando a achar que estamos mortos. –comentou James.

-A culpa é toda do seu chocolate! –disse Sirius. –Eu sabia que aquele formato de duende não poderia significar boa coisa.

-Você o provou por sua conta e risco, nunca prometi que você iria continuar vivo depois da primeira mordida. –defendeu-se James, rindo.

-Me lembre de nunca mais aceitar um chocolate vindo de você. –rebateu Sirius, rindo também.

Quando as risadas cessaram, por cerca de quinze segundos, ninguém falou nada. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo garoto de pele macilenta:

-É melhor você entrar na Sonserina. –disse ele à menina ruiva.

-Sonserina? –indagou James, olhando meio surpreso para eles. –Quem quer ir para a Sonserina? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não? –James perguntou a Sirius, mas, dessa vez, Sirius não riu.

-Toda a minha família foi da Sonserina.

-Caramba. –replicou James – e eu pensando que você fosse legal!

Sirius riu.

-Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher?

James ergueu uma espada invisível.

-"Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!" Como meu pai.

O garoto de cabelo oleoso deu um muxoxo de descaso. James se virou para ele.

-Algum problema? –perguntou.

-Não. –retrucou o garoto, com um sorrisinho de deboche que indicava o contrário. –Se você prefere ter mais músculos do que cérebro...

-E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois? –interpôs Sirius.

James deu gostosas gargalhadas. A menina ruiva se empertigou, ruborizada, e olhou de James para Sirius com ar de desagrado.

-Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar outro compartimento. –disse ela, se levantando.

-Oooooo...

James e Sirius imitaram o seu tom de superioridade; James tentou fazer o menino tropeçar quando ele passou.

-A gente se vê, Ranhoso! –gritou Sirius quando a porta do compartimento bateu.

-Ranhoso é o apelido perfeito para ele. –observou James, meio minuto depois. –Você precisa vir pra Grifinória, para jogarmos umas bombas de bosta juntos nos alunos da Sonserina.

-Minha mãe provavelmente me deserdaria. –objetou Sirius.

-Não tem problema, você pode morar lá em casa. –retrucou James, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

O resto da viagem correu tranqüila, sem mais ninguém irrompendo as pressas na cabine. Sirius contou sobre a sua família para James, sobre como sua mãe o fez decorar toda a árvore genealógica dos Black quando ele tinha seis anos de idade, e como ela o ensinou as artes da etiqueta antes de ensiná-lo a escrever. Regulus, o irmão mais novo, correspondia muito melhor as expectativas da mãe, e por isso sempre recebia elogios, chocolates e brinquedos novos.

-Mas eu sou o primogênito, para o azar dela. Mamãe não pode simplesmente desistir de mim, por isso é dez vezes mais severa comigo. –explicou Sirius. –Se o Regulus derrama uma gota de suco de abóbora no tapete, ela briga com ele. Agora, se sou eu que derramo, ela me deixa sem jantar por uns quatro meses seguidos.

"A gente tem uma tapeçaria imensa lá em casa, com o nome de todos os Black. Quando alguém da nossa família faz algo de errado, como por exemplo, se casa com um trouxa, o nome é queimado da tapeçaria e todo mundo começa a agir como se essa pessoa não existisse mais."

"Minha ta tara ta tara ta tara avó, ou algo parecido, foi riscada da tapeçaria porque casou com um nascido trouxa. A irmã dela, Eladora ou era Eleonora, começou a tradição familiar de decapitar elfos domésticos e pendurar a cabeça deles na parede quando ficavam velhos demais pra carregar a bandeja de chá. O tio da minha mãe também foi apagado da tapeçaria. Ele era um aborto. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ele depois disso, minha prima acha que ele foi abandonado sem memória nenhuma no meio de Nova Iorque."

As horas passaram voando à medida que conversavam; James ficou surpreso com a história dos Black e sentiu pena de Sirius, imaginando como seria crescer numa família tão rígida e tradicional. Quando o carrinho de doces passou, James e Sirius compraram um grande pote de mousse de amora com framboesas e suco de erva – doce. Quando o céu começou a escurecer, e as primeiras estrelas cintilaram distantes, eles decidiram vestir os uniformes. Um pouco depois uma voz ecoou pelo trem:

-Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.

-Até logo Ramsés. –despediu-se James.

O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Lá fora o cheiro era de árvores e orvalho, a brisa era úmida e fria em comparação ao ambiente morno do trem. Apareceu, então, uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e James ouviu uma voz grossa, mas gentil exclamar:

-Por Merlim, quantos alunos... Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui!

Era um homem alto, pelo menos duas vezes maior que um homem comum. O rosto era grande e peludo.

-Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano? –indagou ele, fitando o mar de alunos à sua frente. –A propósito, eu sou Hagrid, o guarda-caça do colégio.

Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que James achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali. Ninguém falou muito. Um menino gordinho de cabelo muito liso e loiro fungou duas vezes.

-Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo. –Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro. –logo depois dessa curva.

James decorava todo o percurso por pura diversão. Talvez, mais tarde, fosse útil como uma passagem secreta, não tão secreta afinal.

O caminho estreito se abrira de repente até a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas.

-Se ajeitem em quatro em cada barco. –pediu Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem.

Sirius se adiantou à frente, molhando do pé até o calcanhar na água escura. James o seguiu, mas tomou cuidado para não encharcar os sapatos. Os dois se agarraram na borda do barco, empertigando o corpo para dar uma boa olhada no lago.

-Acho que vi um peixe-arranca-dedos. –disse Sirius, muito animado.

-O nome certo é ictiopotamo. –ouviram uma voz enjoada informar. Era o garoto do trem. Ele e a menina de cabelo ruivo ficaram sem barco e, como não tinham outra saída, estavam embarcando no de James e Sirius.

-Ictiopotamo está tão certo quanto peixe-arranca-dedos. –informou James, ajeitando-se no barco. –Não tente fingir que é inteligente, Ranhoso, nós não somos enganados com facilidade.

-Severo, não liga. –disse a menina, virando o rosto para a direção oposta a Sirius e James. –Hogwarts é bem bonita.

-É e eu não tenho porque me importar com esse _tipo_ de gente.

-Todos acomodados? –gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si. –Então... VAMOS!

E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso feito vidro.

-O lago parece um grande espelho. –observou a menina ruiva. –Olha como ele reflete a lua!

Severo sorriu para ela, se segurando na borda do barquinho para olhar melhor a lua sendo refletida na água escura. James e Sirius trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, e no momento seguinte Ranhoso estava no lago. Ele tremia de frio e fuzilava os dois meninos com o olhar. Como o barco deles era o mais atrasado e todos estavam ocupados demais conversando ou observando o castelo, ninguém pareceu notar o menino flutuando na água. A garota o ajudou a subir de imediato e ofereceu o casaco cor-de-rosa que vestia para enxugá-lo.

-VOCÊS DOIS SÃO OS GAROTOS MAIS IMATUROS E IMBECIS QUE EU JÁ CONHECI. –berrou a menina, o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva. –SEVERO PODIA TER SE AFOGADO, SABIAM?

Sirius sorriu maldosamente e James deu de ombros.

-Líli-an-an, nã-o gas-s-te-te seu fô-fô-lego. –murmurou Severo entre os dentes, o queixo batendo de tanto frio. Seus lábios estavam roxos e o seu cabelo pingava.

-Vo-vo-cê o-o-o-ou-vi-vi-vi-u Lí-lí-lí-li-an. –zombou Sirius. –Nada de gastar sua voz gritando com garotos tão imaturos e... Qual era mesmo a outra palavra? Imaturos e imbecis quanto nós.

-QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS?! –gritou Lílian, atraindo alguns olhares dos barcos vizinhos. –UM PEDIDO DE DESCULPA CAIRIA BEM!

-O nosso problema é o Ranhoso aqui não ter sido engolido por um peixe-arranca-dedos. –Sirius informou, olhando para o lago. –Me desculpe lago, prometo nunca mais jogar coisas em você de novo. –ele voltou a encarar a menina. - Feliz?

Lílian grunhiu mas não respondeu mais nada. James e Sirius riram com gosto. O castelo se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.

-Abaixem as cabeças! –berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco.

-Severo, rápido, abaixe o nariz ou vai perdê-lo! –exclamou Sirius se referindo ao grande nariz do menino. –Ah, me desculpe, esqueci que esse é o tamanho natural dele...

-Cale a boca. –disse Lílian procurando um defeito em Sirius, mas, para o seu azar, o menino era muito bonito e ela não encontrou nenhuma falha importante na sua aparência.

Todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo e pisando em pedras e seixos. Lílian e Severo, que já estava consideravelmente mais seco, se distanciaram de James e Sirius de imediato. Hagrid verificou os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.

-Ranhoso saiu com os rabos entre as pernas. –disse James, pondo os pés no chão. -Você tem a minha eterna admiração a partir de hoje.

-Acredite, foi incrivelmente fácil.

Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid, e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofo e úmido à sombra do castelo.

Galgaram uma escada uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.

-Ninguém se perdeu? Ótimo.

Hagrid ergueu o punho gigantesco e bateu quatro vezes na porta do castelo.

.

.

.

Obrigada pelos comentários :)

Continua...


	3. Chapéu Seletor

CAPÍTULO CINCO

CHAPÉU SELETOR

A grande porta se abriu de fininho, rangendo de uma forma, se é que é possível, agradável. Os estudantes foram banhados de luz quando ela finalmente se escancarou, revelando um amplo saguão e uma bruxa alta, de cabelos negros e vestes azul-peroladas. Tinha o rosto muito severo que logo indicava que ela era uma pessoa a quem não se devia aborrecer. Isso não intimidou nem Sirius, nem James.

-Essa é a Professora Minerva McGonagall. –informou Hagrid, tossindo alto. Agora, sob a luz de tantas velas e fogos mágicos, James percebeu que o nariz de Hagrid estava muito vermelho e os seus olhos, pesados. –Me desculpe Professora, eu peguei uma gripe daquelas.

-Vá descansar, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

-Obrigado, Professora. Até mais, garotos. –despediu-se Hagrid, mergulhando na escuridão e tossindo cada vez mais alto.

-Por favor, me acompanhem.

O teto era alto demais para se ver, e uma impotente escada de mármore em frente levava aos andares superiores. Eles acompanharam a Professora Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. James ouviu o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta à direita, mas a Professora Minerva levou os alunos da primeira série a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados. Severo fungava num canto junto a Lílian que prestava muita atenção na Professora Minerva. James e Sirius ficaram encostados na parede de pedra do lado esquerdo, olhando de lá para cá.

-Sejam bem-vindos a Hogwarts. –cumprimentou a Professora Minerva. –Em breve será realizado um banquete de abertura do ano letivo, mas antes de sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados para casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será como a sua família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no mesmo dormitório e passarão o tempo livre na mesma sala comunal que os outros alunos de sua casa.

"As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa possui o seu chefe e fantasma. A Cerimônia de Seleção será realizada dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam."

James passou a mão no cabelo, mais para bagunçá-lo do que para ajeitá-lo, e limpou os óculos.

-Olá, - cumprimentou um menino baixinho, de cabelo muito preto que ia até embaixo das orelhas. Ele se dirigia unicamente a Sirius. –Eu sou Bertram Aubrey. Já ouvi falar de sua família e fico muitíssimo feliz de conhecer o primogênito dos Black.

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Eu sou James Potter. –mentiu Sirius apontando para James. –Esse aqui que é o Sirius Black.

James olhou para Bertram e depois para Sirius. Bertram parecia muito confuso e contrafeito.

-Tem certeza? –perguntou Bertram.

-Que eu sou James Potter? –indagou Sirius. –Bom, a não ser que eu esteja no meio de uma crise de identidade muito brava, sim eu sou James Potter.

-Prazer eu sou Sirius Black. –cumprimentou James. –Não acredito que você me confundiu com o James. Sinceramente Bertman, você ainda se diz fã da minha família? Tsk Tsk... Essa foi imperdoável.

-Me desculpe Sr. Black! –berrou Bertram, corando. –Eu só... Juro que você está muito diferente da última vez que eu o vi.

-O que acha James? Eu devo perdoá-lo? James, seu nome é muito bonito por sinal.

-Eu acho que não Sirius. –disse Sirius, fingindo que pensava. - Um Black nunca perdoa fácil. Obrigado, mas o seu nome é incrivelmente melhor que o meu.

Bertram os encarava sem entender nada, os olhinhos azuis piscando amedrontados. Sua família nunca o perdoaria se criasse inimizade com um Black.

-Por favor, Sr. Black! Por favor, me perdoe. Não confie na opinião de um mestiço ou nascido trouxa como James. –implorou Bertram, que acreditava conhecer todas as famílias sangue-puro e o nome Potter não estava na sua lista. Sirius teve que se segurar para não cair na gargalhada ao ver a expressão de James.

-Não sei, não sei. –disse James, a mão no queixo. –Estou muito ofendido, sabia? Talvez seja caso de informar minha mãe, a impiedosa Sra. Black.

Se Bertram tivesse perguntado qual era o primeiro nome da Sra. Black, James não saberia informar e a brincadeira iria por água abaixo. Felizmente o menino estava a ponto de chorar, e logo incapacitado de inquirir qualquer coisa. Para sua sorte, um aluno que pegou a conversa pela metade veio lhe socorrer:

-Eles estão lhe fazendo de bobo. –informou o menino. –Sirius Black é sem dúvida alguma o garoto sem óculos e o outro... bem, o outro deve ser esse tal de James Potter. Eu sou Mulciber. –ele então estendeu a mão para Sirius. –É realmente um prazer conhecer um dos Black.

Sirius não a apertou, primeiro porque o garoto estragara sua diversão e segundo porque ele dava arrepios: A pele era tão pálida que poderiam confundi-lo com um fantasma, os olhos eram de um preto opaco e cruel e ele era meio curvado. O pior de tudo era que a sua pose dava a idéia de uma espécie de inteligência sádica.

-Não vai apertar minha mão, Black? –ele não parecia ofendido de verdade. Um pouquinho surpreso, talvez. –Muito bem. Acho que nos vemos por aí. Venha comigo Aubrey.

Bertram o seguiu de imediato e eles se reuniram a um grupinho de garotos que fitavam todo mundo com o semblante de quem se acha muito superior.

-Você viu como ele se referiu a mim? –James perguntou indignado. –"esse tal de James Potter." Eu sou muito mais genial que você, Sirius. Não é justo que as pessoas te tratem melhor. E eu não sou um nascido trouxa, não que eu tenha algo contra os trouxas, mas eu não sou. É como chamar um diabrete de duende ou... Um papagaio de faisão!

-Tudo bem, James, eu acredito em você. E, só para constar, eu que sou o mais genial aqui.

A Professora Minerva voltou, ela levantou as mãos num pedido mudo de silêncio e pediu que os alunos fizessem uma fila e a seguissem.

-Como você acha que é a seleção para as casas? –James perguntou a Sirius, enquanto entrava na fila bem a frente de um garoto de cabelos cor de mel.

-Talvez a gente tenha que lutar contra um dragão. –sugeriu. –Ou, responder uma centena de questões idiotas.

A Professora Minerva conduziu os alunos para fora da sala, tornando a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão. O lugar era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças de cores distintas: vermelho e ouro, azul e bronze, amarelo e preto e verde e prata. No outro extremo da sala havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos de primeiro ano até ali, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados de frente para os professores. Ao passarem James distinguiu a prima de Sirius, Narcissa. Ela estava sentada na mesa de cores verde e prata, ao lado de um garoto de rosto pontudo e cabelos loiro esbranquiçados, sobre o seu uniforme reluzia um pequeno crachá.

-James, olha o teto! –sussurrou Sirius.

James jogou a cabeça para trás e se deparou com um teto aveludado e negro, salpicado de estrelas. A lua era crescente, mas brilhava tanto quanto a lua cheia. Era difícil acreditar que havia um teto ali e que o Salão Principal simplesmente não se abria para o infinito.

-Onde estão as Três Marias? –perguntou James, apontando para um grupinho de estrelas. –Acho que ali é a tal constelação de Órion.

-Não, esta é a constelação de Cão Maior. –respondeu uma voz suave atrás deles. Era o menino de cabelo cor de mel. Ele também fitava o teto mágico. –Órion está bem ali. –ele apontou para outra direção, um pouco acima. –É um caçador, vê? As Três Marias são seu cinturão.

-Hum, acho que sim... –murmurou James, que na verdade não enxergava nada, mas não queria ser antipático sem motivo.

-Sinceramente, eu não estou vendo nenhum caçador. –rebateu Sirius, estreitando os olhos. –Nem nenhum cinturão.

-É um gigante e ele está segurando um leão. –explicou o menino, os olhos ainda pregados no teto. -Acho que é preciso um pouco de imaginação, a figura nunca é óbvia.

Mas ninguém respondeu mais nada, pois nesse momento a Professora Minerva pediu silêncio e depositou um chapéu surrado sobre um banquinho de quatro pernas. Ela então se afastou e deixou que o chapéu passasse sua mensagem, que para a surpresa de muitos dos alunos do primeiro ano, era um chapéu falante. Mais que isso, era um chapéu cantor. Através de uma música nem muito lenta, nem muito animada, ele explicou como funcionava as quatro casas de Hogwarts: Grifinória era a morada daqueles de coração nobre e ousado. A Lufa-lufa dos justos e leias. A Corvinal dos de grande espírito e mente aberta. A Sonserina, dos astutos e maquiavelistas.

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.

-Então, nada de dragões. –observou Sirius com um muxoxo.

A Professora Minerva se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

-Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Avery Tighfield!

Um garoto magricela e sardento saiu gingando da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Nem meio segundo se passou até o chapéu anunciar:

-Sonserina!

A mesa de decoração verde e prata vibrou quando Avery foi se sentar, saudado por alguns poucos e observado e julgado por todo o resto. Um professor de bigode loiro-avermelhado que nem um leão marinho acenou para Avery da mesa dos professores.

-Maria Macdonald!

Uma menina de rosto rosado e tranças louras saiu aos tropeços da fila.

-Grifinória! –anunciou o chapéu. A mesa de cores vermelha e dourada explodiu em vivas e Maria saiu timidamente do banquinho.

-Alice Standefell!

Uma garota atrapalhada, que levou dois tombos a caminho do banquinho, vestiu o chapéu, ela era pálida, gordinha e tinha o cabelo muito preto.

-Lufa-Lufa!

Foi a vez da mesa de decoração amarela e preta urrar.

-Sirius Black!

James virou de imediato para Sirius e viu que o garoto estava muito pálido. Narcissa e a grande maioria da Sonserina o fitavam com expectativa, murmurando e sorrindo polidamente.

-Boa sorte. –desejou James.

Sirius caminhou com passos miúdos até o banquinho, pousando o chapéu velho e esfiapado na cabeça. James teve a impressão de que se passaram mais de três minutos de pura tensão até o chapéu exclamar decidido:

-Grifinória!

Toda a mesa da Sonserina murchou. Narcissa fez uma careta de indignação, como se tivesse ocorrido algum engano. Bertram estava boquiaberto e Mulciber sorria com escárnio. A Grifinória por sua vez ficou muito contente em receber mais um aluno, e Sirius, meio atordoado, meio sorridente, meio perdido foi sentar entre os estudantes de talheres e taça vermelho-douradas.

Foram chamados alguns alunos até James começar a prestar atenção novamente. A Professora Minerva acabara de anunciar o nome da menina de cabelos acaju, Lílian Evans. Para a surpresa de Sirius, Severo e James, assim que o chapéu tocou em sua cabeça já anunciou: "Grifinória." Lílian tirou o chapéu, devolveu-o à Professora Minerva, e correu ao encontro dos alunos da Grifinória, que a aplaudiram, mas a caminho se virou para olhar Severo, e havia um sorriso triste no rosto dela. Sirius escorregou no banco para dar espaço a Lílian. Ela lhe lançou um olhar intransigente, cruzou os braços e, com firmeza, virou-lhe as costas.

James foi chamado logo após Franco Longbottom, um menino albino que conseguiu ser quase tão desastrado quanto a Alice Standefell. O chapéu deslizou pela cabeça de James, mas antes de alcançar a ponta de seu nariz, já anunciou em alto e bom tom, para a imensa alegria do garoto:

-Grifinória!

James sorriu de ponta a ponta, indo sentar ao lado de Sirius e Lílian, que os ignorava veementemente.

-Parabéns James! –congratulou Sirius.

-Para você também. Com nós dois juntos na Grifinória a Sonserina vai cair de joelhos implorando por piedade.

-Eu realmente quebrei a tradição. –Sirius observou com o tom de voz um pouco preocupado e surpreso, como se se desse conta disto só agora.

-Sua mãe vai ter que aceitar, e sério, você não ia querer estar na Sonserina.

-Não mesmo. –concordou Sirius.

Mulciber se adiantou muito confiante quando chamaram seu nome. O chapéu mal tocara um fio de seu cabelo e já proclamou "Sonserina!". Benjy Fenwick, um menino loiro de nariz pontudo feito um falcão foi para a Corvinal. Caradoc Dearborn, espinhento e de olhos castanhos, foi para a mesma casa. Marlene McKinnon, uma menina morena de rosto anguloso foi para a Grifinória. Edgar Bones, de cabelo encaracolado e dentes muito brancos, foi também para a Grifinória, sentando o mais afastado possível de uma garota que parecia ser sua irmã, pois lhe acenava efusivamente. Quando a Professora Minerva chamou "Remus Lupin", o menino de cabelo cor de mel caminhou até o banquinho, vestindo o chapéu que afundou em sua cabeça e escondeu metade do seu rosto. O veredicto foi "Grifinória!" e Remus, muito silenciosamente, foi juntar-se à mesa que batia palmas com entusiasmo.

Para a Grifinória foram chamados ainda: Dédalo Diggle, que usava um broche masculino de esmeralda e sorria mais que o normal, Dorcas Meadowes, uma menina de cabelo volumoso e muito amarelo e Pedro Pettigrew, um garoto gordinho de cabelo finíssimo que parecia bastante surpreso com a escolha da casa.

Por fim, quando restavam apenas dez estudantes a serem selecionados, a Professora Minerva chamou "Severo Snape". O garoto de pele macilenta e nariz adunco foi mandado para a Sonserina. Severo andou para o lado oposto do salão, longe de Lílian, onde os alunos da casa o aplaudiam. O jovem sentado ao lado de Narcissa deu-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas quando Severo se sentou ao seu lado. Snape era uma mescla de jubilo e decepção.

-Será que a comida não vai aparecer nunca? –reclamou Sirius, batendo no prato vazio e murmurando feitiços na esperança de conseguir conjurar um belo prato de pernil de dragão.

-Falta só aquele menino, o Bertram-Alguma-Coisa. –informou James, que descansava o queixo nas mãos em concha. -E... Pronto, ele foi para a Sonserina. Porque eu não estou surpreso?

A Professora Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o Chapéu Seletor, mas nenhuma comida apareceu como Sirius esperava. Alvo Dumbledore, que era um velhinho de barba branca muito longa e usava um oculozinho de meia-lua, se levantou, sorrindo radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali.

-Sejam bem-vindos! –disse. –Sejam muito bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Sei que devem estar famintos e não querem um velho lhes privando nem mais um segundo do banquete, então, obrigado pela atenção.

E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas, Sirius até assobiou duas vezes.

-Ele é um gênio! –exclamou Sirius. –Um bruxo muito inteligente.

James baixou os olhos e se deparou com vasilhas e mais vasilhas de uma deliciosa refeição. Ele nunca vira tantas coisas que gostava de comer em uma mesa só: costeleta de porco, batata recheada, macarronada ao molho de ervas finas, arroz mergulhado em alecrim, carne de carneiro, sopa de repolho-bruxo, lasanha, e, por alguma estranha razão, docinhos de hortelã.

Sirius já enchia o prato pela terceira vez quando James acabou o seu primeiro. Estava tudo uma delícia. Os fantasmas das casas rodeavam as mesas com olhares gulosos, com exceção do Barão-Sangrento, fantasma da Sonserina, que estava sentado. Tinha os olhos vidrados, uma cara muito magra e vestes sujas de sangue prateado. Sentava ao lado de Mulciber que parecia muito indiferente ao fantasma. Vendo assim, ninguém saberia dizer quem era o mais assustador.

Todos falavam muito na mesa da Grifinória, Maria Macdonald se aproximara de Lílian e as duas discutiam como tudo aquilo era estranho para os nascidos trouxas; como elas nunca haviam notado aquele mundo secreto antes?

-Uma vez quando eu tinha uns cinco anos eu jurei de pés juntos para minha mãe que tinha visto um homem numa vassoura atravessar o céu. –comentou Maria. –Ainda é difícil de acreditar que o que eu vi era realmente real.

-Bom, pois esse homem deve ter pagado uma baita de uma multa para o Ministério. –retrucou Dorcas categoricamente o que fez os garotos à sua volta rirem.

James, Dédalo e Edgar discutiam quadribol.

-A Inglaterra poderia ter vencido a última copa. –exclamou Edgar, com seriedade. –O problema foi terem colocado a gente para enfrentar a Irlanda logo de cara.

-Não, não, se você pensar bem vai concordar comigo que o problema todo girou em torno dos mascotes. Eu disse que o certo era a Inglaterra ter adotado uma Fera de Gévaudan. –objetou Dédalo que parecia muito convicto de seu argumento.

-Acho que eu concordo com ele. –aderiu James entre uma e outra garfada. –Uma Fera de Gévaudan comeria metade dos jogadores da Irlanda.

Depois que todos comeram tudo o que podiam, as sobras desapareceram dos pratos deixando-os limpinhos como no início. Logo depois surgiram as sobremesas. Tijolos de sorvete de todos os sabores que se possa imaginar, inclusive de abóbora com leve toque de hortelã e maçã-verde, tortas de morango, tortinhas de caramelo, bombas de chocolate, roscas fritas com geléia, bolos de frutas com calda de vinho, gelatina, amoras, pudim de arroz...

Quando James se serviu do pudim de arroz, Narcissa apareceu ao seu lado. Ela estava levemente transtornada e fitava Sirius, que comia sorvete desvairadamente, com desprezo.

-Sirius, venha cá. –sibilou ela.

Sirius levantou os olhos e por uma fração de segundos ele pareceu assustado. Mas logo recuperou a pose, observando a prima com igual desconsideração.

-O que foi? Não vou sair daqui, se tiver algo a dizer, pode falar. –respondeu Sirius, servindo-se da tortinhas de caramelo.

-Ótimo. Sirius Black vá falar com a Professora McGonagall agora, houve um erro na seleção da sua casa. –disse Narcissa com autoridade, lançando um olhar de repugnância para a mesa da Grifinória. O olhar era recíproco, todos os estudantes da Grifinória estranhavam a presença de Narcissa ali.

-Não houve erro. –retrucou Sirius. –A Grifinória é a minha casa, Narcissa.

-Claro que houve erro! –explodiu Narcissa. –Você deveria estar na Sonserina. Sabe o quanto a sua mãe ficará furiosa e decepcionada ao saber que você foi mandando para... para _cá_? A Sonserina toda está fazendo troça dos Black por sua causa!

Sirius não se deixou abalar. Que fizessem troça dos Black à vontade, no fundo ele achava que era mais do que merecido.

-Andrômeda não concordaria com você. –replicou Sirius, acertando o ponto fraco da prima.

Andrômeda era a irmã mais velha de Narcissa e a prima favorita de Sirius. Ela acabara de se formar em Hogwarts e fora capitã do time de quadribol da Sonserina. Andrômeda era morena como Belatriz, a primogênita, mas no começo do seu quarto ano havia mudado a cor para um ruivo escuro porque não queria mais ser associada à irmã. Sempre fora a mais polêmica e rebelde dos Black; nas reuniões familiares Sirius fazia questão de sentar ao seu lado. Agora, os seus pais lhe haviam arranjado um casamento que consideravam muito respeitável, mas Andrômeda refutava com gosto o tal pretendente.

-Muito bem Sirius, continue na Grifinória. Ao menos existe o Regulus para salvar a reputação de seus pais. –e Narcissa saiu enfurecida, o cabelo loiro balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto caminhava de volta para a mesa da Sonserina.

-Me diz que esse é o último ano dela em Hogwarts, pelo amor de Deus. –pediu James.

-Penúltimo. –respondeu Sirius, que agora se servia de gelatina. –Você teve sorte da não conhecer a irmã dela, a Belatriz.

-Céus, você tem muitas primas. –comentou James, largando os talheres. Já estava mais do que cheio. -Ela consegue ser pior do que a Narcissa?

-A Narcissa fala muito, mas no fim sempre não faz nada. A Belatriz não, ela não tem medo de sujar as mãos, adora ver os outros sofrerem. Fica o tempo todo alfinetando as pessoas, encontrando o seus pontos fracos e tem a risada mais diabólica que eu já ouvi.

-Eu tenho um primo que uma vez matou um passarinho com estilingue. Isso conta? –gracejou James com um bocejo. –Certo, ele se arrependeu depois, mas e daí?

Finalmente as sobremesas também desapareceram e o Professor Dumbledore ficou de pé mais uma vez. O salão silenciou.

-Só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês.

"Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas."

"Os testes de quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E agora, hora de dormir, andando!"

Amélia Bones, monitora da Grifinória, pediu a atenção dos alunos do primeiro ano. Ela era alta e tinha o cabelo muito encaracolado de um castanho-escuro sedoso. Edgar Bones, o seu irmão caçula, escondeu o rosto por entre os dedos, corando de vergonha e chateação.

-Por favor, me sigam, certo, pessoal?

Amélia os guiou por entre os grupos que conversavam, saindo do salão principal e subindo a escadaria de mármore. Os quadros nas paredes observavam os novos alunos com interesse. A pintura de uma mulher muito velha, mergulhada em pó de arroz numa tentativa inútil de esconder as rugas, sorriu para Sirius.

-Sua parente? –perguntou James, com outro bocejo. –Você é mais famoso do que eu pensei, quem me dera ter quadros acenando para mim...

-Acho que é a tia da minha mãe. Ou talvez seja a minha avó, ou a filha bastarda do tio da minha tia. –Sirius deu de ombros.

Eles atravessaram portais escondidos, passando por detrás de painéis corrediços e tapeçarias penduradas. Subiram outras tantas escadas e por fim chegaram a um corredor, onde no finzinho, encontraram o retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa.

-Senha? –pediu ela.

-Gnomo de Chapéu. –disse Amélia, e o retrato se inclinou para frente revelando um buraco na parede. Todos passaram pelo buraco e se viram no salão comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas. O fogo bruxuleava na lareira com estalidos gostosos, e duas alunas liam absortas um livro intitulado "Nami e o Rapaz trouxa.".

Amélia indicou às garotas a porta do seu dormitório e, aos meninos, a porta dos deles. No alto da escada em caracol - o que deixava óbvio que estavam em uma das torres – James encontrou finalmente a sua cama, que como todas as outras, possuía reposteiro de veludo vermelho-escuro. O travesseiro era macio e dourado, e a sua cama ficava ao lado de uma janela circular. Sirius escolheu o leito ao lado do de James, arremessando-se nos lençóis que tinham uma deliciosa essência floral. As malas já haviam sido trazidas e estavam empilhadas no salão comunal. James carregou a sua até o pé da cama e soltou Ramsés, que miou satisfeito.

-Sirius, você não vai pegar seu malão? –Mas era tarde demais, Sirius dormia a ponto de roncar.

James trocou o uniforme de Hogwarts por o seu confortável pijama, estampado com pomos de ouro, goles e balaços. O burburinho no salão comunal triplicara nos últimos quinze minutos, e dois dos companheiros de quarto de James e Sirius já haviam guardado suas malas e preparavam-se para dormir. O primeiro era Franco Longbottom, o menino atrapalhado, e o segundo era Dédalo Diggle, que cumprimentara James pelo menos umas cinco vezes ao entrar no dormitório.

James guardou os óculos na escrivaninha de carvalho ao lado da cama, soltou mais um bocejo e fechou os olhos. Rolou de um lado para o outro, procurando a melhor posição, tentou esvaziar a mente, e, por fim, constatou contrariado que o sono não viria tão fácil como previra. Sentou na cama de uma só vez, o que fez sua cabeça latejar, e olhou em volta aborrecido. Se ao menos Sirius não estivesse dormindo poderiam explorar juntos o castelo. Quem sabe até descobrir onde ficava o salão comunal da Sonserina... Por um instante a idéia de acordar Sirius brilhou na sua cabeça, mas James a afastou no minuto seguinte, pois Sirius dormia feito uma pedra e não parecia de modo algum querer ser despertado.

James vasculhou o malão a procura de algo para passar o tempo, pois se tinha uma coisa que detestava era essa de deitar na cama por horas a fio esperando o sono chegar. Que despertasse o seu interesse naquele momento havia somente o livro novinho de Transfiguração e uma revista de quadribol. Escolheu o livro, porque já havia folheado todos os melhores artigos da revista. Fechou o reposteiro, pegou a varinha e os óculos e foi pulando de página em página a procura de algo que pudesse ser feito ali. Parou no Capítulo Oito "_Transformação: Inanimado a Animado."_ retirou um galeão do bolso e o depositou à sua frente, seguindo a risca os passos que o livro ensinava. Vinte minutos depois, a moeda havia criado um rabo de rato, o que deixou James muito satisfeito. Mais quarenta minutos e a moeda tinha também perninhas e bigodes. Finalmente James sentia que conseguiria dormir, por isso guardou a sua pequena mutação na gaveta da escrivaninha, retirou os óculos e deitou.

A última coisa que viu antes de adormecer foi Remus Lupin entrar sorrateiramente no dormitório, tirar os sapatos, e fechar-se por detrás do véu vermelho-escuro de uma cama vazia no outro oposto do dormitório.

.

.

.

Comentários seriam bem-vindos :( mas tudo bem, vou continuar postando mesmo assim, mas se puder, comente me dizendo o que está achando. Obrigada!


End file.
